


Sonic Girls' Adventures

by Zehntacles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chao Garden, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Mating, Multi, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Sex, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Various commissioned stories of the women of the Sonic the Hedgehog series having unique encounters.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Tikal the Echidna
Kudos: 6





	1. Tikal's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Chao Garden's population favors too many of one gender over the other, Tikal turns to magical means to help them reproduce.

The Chao Garden was a place that many considered to be the perfect example of peace with nature. The open air of the garden allowed plants to grow freely along with various trees and bushes that produced delicious fruits and nuts for the Chao to consume as needed. Fresh water flowing through the garden from springs deep beneath the earth and out through underground passages that kept the water in a consistent current. While there were many different Chao Gardens all over the world it was often a simple one like this that most Chao began their lives in before reaching maturity and using their small wings to fly off to another garden where they would find mates to propagate their species.

So it was a bit uncommon when the magical glowing gold ring appeared in the sky above the garden, causing everyone within to look up as it expanded to a large size and open like a portal. A female hedgehog dropping from the sky through it and shouting in surprise as she fell and landed on her butt on the soft grass. Thankfully all the Chao had run away when she appeared, avoiding being crushed under her weight. Groaning from the impact and rubbing her behind as she stood up, the girl observing her surroundings to try and get a sense of where she had landed. She pulled out a large hammer and hoisted it up in her white gloved hands, her red dress complimenting the pink fur of her body and short matching spines cutely arranged on her head. "Where am I?" 

"It looks like there's a visitor." Another female voice spoke up and approached, the first girl spinning around and putting up her guard but dropping it when she saw who it was. 

"Tikal? What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, do you know me?" The orange furred female Echidna asked the first girl. She was dressed in loose fitting clothes that were tied around her waist and chest to form her garments, bandages wrapped around her legs and hair as decoration. Along with several gold pieces of jewelry. "This is a surprise. I'm afraid I'm at a loss. You are?" 

"I'm... I'm Amy. Amy Rose. You don't recognize me?" Amy asked in confusion, knowing Tikal as the guardian spirit that protected the Master Emerald where it rested on Angel Island. While this area around her reminded her of Angel Island itself she noted things were very different from what she was used to. For one this Chao Garden seemed closed off from all outside sources. It was on the side of a mountain that had tall walls of rock that went far upwards. Behind her was a cliff that Amy assumed went just as far down with just as much smooth rock as what she was seeing before her. There didn't seem to be any entrance or exit that was obvious to use. "What's going on, where is this place?" 

"This is the Chao Garden. Well, the Master Chao Garden. Many Chao often stop here on their flights to and from the other gardens around the world." Tikal explained, approaching Amy Rose and looking her over. "You said your name was Miss Amy Rose? It's a pleasure to meet you." Tikal bowed to her respectfully. 

"Wait a minute, you're alive!" Amy exclaimed, noting that the echidna girl before her was in fact a living, breath individual. 

"Well of course. I suppose that means if you know of me and you're surprised I'm alive then you're from the future?" 

"The future!?" Amy shouted in surprise. "Wait, does that mean I've gone back in time!?"

"Well yes." Tikal answered as Amy looked around in a panic. 

"What... how did I... I have to get home! I can't stay here!" She began to search for a way out, something like that golden ring that had dropped her here in the first place. However the garden was relatively small and she was able to see the full of it from where she was standing. 

"Miss Rose, please relax. If you'll calm down I'll explain everything." Tikal said a little shyly and Amy steadied her nerves despite her situation. "I'm sure you're very surprised." 

"You think!?" Amy said angrily. "I was just minding my own business when a golden light flashed in my face. Next thing I know I'm stuck in some garden in the past in the middle of no where!" 

"Yes, it probably was quite sudden. When the Master Chao Garden summons someone it rarely considers their feelings in the matter." The echidna girl walked over to a crudely made wooden table that had two flat stones on either side for someone to sit on. It looked as if they'd been carved from marble and made specifically for this garden. "If you'd like to take a seat I'll begin." Tikal told Amy and after a few moments she decided to go along with her. Since there was no exit she'd have to rely on the other girl's help to escape this situation. 

"Alright." Amy sighed and walked over to the table as well, all the other Chao watching them. There was about six of them in total and from what she could tell they were all mature adult Chao. She hadn't done much in terms of caring for these creatures herself in the past but she was able to at least identify the younger ones from the older. Sitting down on one of the stone seats Amy got as comfortable as she could while Tikal poured a red liquid from a pitcher into two ceramic cups.

"You seemed surprised I was alive. So you've met after I've... passed?" Tikal asked a little sadly.

"I... sorry to shock you with that but, yeah that's the situation. You're the guardian spirit of the Master Emerald." Amy Rose explained and picked up her cup, sniffing the contents. It smelled sweet and it seemed as if it was juice from the berries on the bushes that were around the garden. She took a sip and found it to be pleasantly delicious.

"I see, so that's my fate. I suppose at least I've done some good as a guardian spirit?" Tikal asked, taking a drink from her own cup.

"You've helped save the world at least once before." Amy explained and Tikal nodded with a smile. "I shouldn't say too much about future events I think. But we all appreciated you were there to help us when we needed you."

"So I still serve a purpose. That's good to know." Tikal said happily and took another drink, Amy joining her as she was enjoying the taste of this juice. She took a moment to refill both their cups before continuing. "So you were wondering how to get home?"

"Yes. I mean it's not like I'm upset to see you but I'd rather be in my own time." Amy explained. "I'm hoping that whatever we're going to do to get me back won't cause me to lose too much time in my future?" 

"Oh no, none at all. You should be returned to the exact time and place where you left." Tikal explained and Amy Rose let a sigh of relief escape her, taking another drink of her sweet juice. 

"That's good to know. So why are we here?" 

"Well whenever someone is summoned to the Master Chao Garden it's because the Chao themselves are in need of help." Tikal explained, looking at the six small creatures that occupied the garden. Some were still watching them curiously while others had moved on to playing in the running water or nibble on the nuts that had fallen from the trees. "The Chao are very important to the cycle of chaos energy that flows through the world. If we were to lose them I fear that the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald could be effected in terrible ways." 

"That... would be a problem for me in my time." Amy said, aware of how important the Chaos Emeralds were to her own existence and especially to Sonic's.

"Exactly, in all times. So it is up to the chosen ones to fulfill the duties needed to protect the Chao." 

"Well I'm up for it." Amy said, drinking her entire cup of juice down and smiling. "So what's the problem? Is there a monster keeping them trapped here or eating them? Do we need to get them off this mountain?" 

"Oh it's nothing like that." Tikal explained. "Though I admire your bravery in wanting to help them." She complimented and Amy blushed a little at the praise. "The problem is that the population of the Chao is unfortunately low at this time. As of right now in the Master Chao Garden there are only six Chao."

"Oh... that's low? Even with other Chao around the world?" Amy Rose asked feeling a little confused. And warm. Maybe it was because of the sun but she felt warmer now than she did before, even with the breeze in the air.

"It wouldn't be a problem except these Chao have to leave their offspring behind to grow into the next generation before they move on to the other gardens." Tikal explained, pouring Amy Rose some more juice which she happily drank to help cool herself off. "The issue is that every one of the Chao currently in this garden are male." 

"Oh. I see." Amy answered. "That is a problem if you're looking to have some babies. So are we supposed to go find them a female Chao to mate with?" 

"A female yes, but not a Chao." Tikal explained. "That's where you and I come in." 

"I... I'm afraid I don't follow." Amy said feeling very confused at the moment.

"In times of great need a Chao is able to mate with things other than their own kind to reproduce. All they required were suitable females to allow them to do it." Tikal went on and realization started to hit Amy like the force of her own hammer.

"Wait! Wait just a minute! You brought me here to have sex with those!?" Amy shouted as she pointed at the odd little creatures. "That's insane! We're not even the same species as them."

"I know, that's why we both drank the juice from the berries of the garden." Tikal said and Amy looked at her cup in horror. "You can of course eat the berries but I find it works much faster when you make them into a juice. This will let us mate with them. It's not meant for Chao to eat, just us." 

"This is crazy." Amy said, standing up. "I'm not... I'm not going to let myself be used like some kind of breeding animal."

"Really?" Tikal asked sadly. "But it's the only way to open the portal back up to send you home." She stood up and turned away from Amy Rose. "If that's how you feel then... I can do it all myself. It's better to have more than one female involved for mating but if you really don't want to I can't make you. I guess it will be nice to have some company in the garden since the portal won't open again." 

"You have to be joking." Amy said and shook her head, looking from Tikal to the Chao again. "Is this... really the only way?" She asked and Tikal turned to face her, nodding in her direction. From what Amy could tell she wasn't lying to her and she didn't really want to be stuck in this garden for the rest of her life. "...fine. If it's really the only way." 

"Oh, thank you for your help! I think you won't mind it once you start." Tikal said and took Amy's hand to lead her towards the center of the garden.

"You've... done this before?" Amy asked cautiously. 

"Oh yes, it's a little rough the first time but after a while it feels great." Tikal explained as they went towards the open area of the grassy field. As she unclasped her necklace and began to untie her top Amy Rose could see the Chao begin to gather around them. She wondered if they understood what was happening or if it was just curiosity. In just a few moments Tikal had already let the cloth tied around her chest fall to the grass of the garden and was slipping out of her skirt. 

"You're moving awfully fast with this." Amy Rose said feeling embarrassed. 

"Well it's best to remove your clothing when mating. Although with how short your dress is I suppose you could leave it on. I just prefer to remove it." Moving towards Amy Tikal put her hand on the zipper at her back and began to pull it down.

"You're way too comfortable with all of this." Amy complained but didn't fight it. She knew this was going to be required after Tikal got naked in front of her so casually. As the dress slipped off and exposed Amy's body to the air she let out a sigh of relief, having felt warm with it on before.

"I don't see why you wouldn't be. We're both girls after all." Tikal explained, moving Amy's dress aside from them along with her own clothing. "Your garments are very pretty, I really love the way they look and feel!" 

"It's a designer dress I like to wear." Amy explained and hooked her thumbs into her panties, shaking her hips as she pulled them down. Reaching down she removed her boots as well. When she was exposed Tikal was looking her over shyly. 

"You have a very healthy figure. Strong too." She put her hands over Amy Rose's skin to feel her muscles that had been toned from years of fighting Robotnik and chasing after Sonic. 

"Well I do get out a lot and try to take care of myself to look my best." Amy Rose said proudly, despite feeling exposed without her clothing. 

"Wonderful! That must be why you were the one chosen to help us." Tikal said in excitement. "Shall we get started?" Kneeling down she guided Amy by the hand to sit on the grass with her. As they did the Chao began to crowd around them, Amy noticing something now that wasn't there earlier.

"What the heck, how did they..." Every one of the chaos had suddenly sprouted erections. Much larger than what she would have thought they were capable of with their size. It was big enough to rival any male's cock she'd seen in the past. 

"It's like I explained before, in times of great need the Chao will do what's necessary to reproduce." Laying back on the grass Tikal spread her legs apart and used her fingers to spread open her pussy. Looking down Amy could see she was already wet from excitement, her own body beginning to feel similar. She wondered if it was because of the juice she'd drank or just the odd excitement of being in a sexual place like this. "Come on now, it's time. You know what to do." Tikal said in a soft and comforting voice. The Chao did indeed know what to do and moved forward, pushing its way against her pussy. Tikal let out a little squeak of excitement and used her hand to help guide him into her, pulling him the rest of the way inside. "Oooh... yes, that's right little one." 

"Wow." Amy said in amazement as the Chao began to move into her, its little body gripping her thighs with its hands and thrusting as much as it could. She could see the other Chao watching her as well and decided it was best to get this over with if she wanted to go home. Spreading her legs apart Amy Rose used her fingers to part her pussy. "Well... come on then?" The closest Chao to her didn't waste any time as it moved forward, pushing its cock against her entrance but not quite able to get inside.

"You...mmm... you have to... help them... oooh... get all the way in." Tikal explained as she laid on her back, clearly enjoying herself. Amy decided to do as instructed and used her hand to grip the Chao's cock, pulling it deeper into herself and groaning as she felt her pussy lips pushed apart with the penetration. Once she had pulled it close enough the Chao gripped onto her thighs and began to move on his own, pushing that much deeper. 

Amy laid her head back on the grass and closed her mouth tightly, little grunts of pleasure escaping her lips as she tried to hold them in. It was embarrassing to admit but it felt good to have sex. Even if it was with this odd little creature. Thrusting into her quickly, clearly trying to cum as soon as it could to mate with her. She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, her pussy squeezing around the little creature's cock as it filled her. Despite how embarrassing this was it at least felt as good as Tikal had promised. Tikal herself wasn't shy at all about her enjoyment in this as she was moaning openly, her back arching as she grit her teeth and let out a gasp when her Chao finally came inside of her. 

"Ooh.. oh... it's filling up." She moaned out and Amy Rose opened her eyes to see Tikal's stomach begin to swell. She was gasping for air as her body endured being filled to the brim with cum, her stomach stretching to take it all in. Amy Rose wasn't sure how she could take all of that but wondered if she could too. Before she had a chance to think about it she felt the hot release of fluid inside of her pussy. 

"Guh! Wait! I can't-" It didn't matter as her own stomach began to grow bigger, taking in more cum than she would have thought the little creatures could produce. All she could do was gasp for air as her stomach grew larger, pressing against her breasts and obscuring her sight of the Chao that had filled her. Once it was done she felt the little creature pull out of her pussy quickly, making her shudder with the sudden exit. Leaning up and catching her breath she looked down at herself. "My... my stomach... my vagina..." 

"That's only the first part." Tikal said happily as she reached out and put a hand over Amy Rose's. "Just wait, the next phase of life is about to begin." 

"The next? What's the next-" Amy Rose didn't have long to ask as she felt something stirring inside herself. Her body shuddered feeling something strange happening. "What's... going on."

"Be ready to push." Tikal said and groaned, spreading her legs wide as she began to push the Chao sized egg out through her pussy. Amy wondered just how she could manage such a feat when she felt her own body begin to react. 

"Oh... no!" Amy Rose shouted and spread her legs apart, feeling it coming as well. The large object pushing against herself and out of her womb through her pussy. Somehow it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Instead it felt good, her pussy shuddering with pleasure as the large egg pushed out of her body and onto the grassy floor of the garden. Her stomach returning to its normal size with the egg gone and juices coating her thighs and ass from the orgasm she had releasing it. "That... that was... like nothing I'd ever felt before." 

"Incredible, wasn't it?" Tikal asked, looking over at Amy while panting hard. Even though her stomach had returned to normal size she noticed Tikal's breasts had swollen. Looking down at her own she saw they had grown larger as well, more perky than she recalled. She touched her breast and noted the sensitivity. The other girl giggled. "Surprised by that? You're a mother after all, in a sense. Even if it's just for a little while. It comes with the territory." 

"A mother?" She didn't feel like a mother, even if she had just given birth to something. Tikal slid her body backwards away from her egg and pulled at Amy's hand to get her to do the same. The other Chao were eagerly following them for their turn next and Tikal was happy to let them have it. Gripping her next partner by the cock and pulling him inside of herself. 

"Oooh... it's even better... the second time around." She said in pleasure as she laid back on the grass. "Once your body loosens up." 

"Is it?" Amy Rose asked curiously, still feeling embarrassed by this but she had to admit she wanted to feel that good again. When her Chao came up to her Amy helped guide him in with her hand and felt it slip in smoothly. Her already wet pussy allowing for easy entrance. "Ooh, it is!" She said as the little creature began to push into her, eager to give the next filling of hot cum. Though Amy had an idea on how to make it better for herself. 

Putting her hand on the Chao's back she flipped her body around so that she was on top of the creature instead. Tikal watched in amazement as Amy began to use her hips to ride the Chao, moaning more openly now in pleasure. As her body bounced on the Chao's cock her breasts shook, letting small drops of milk spill out of them. "Oh wow, they go so deep like this!" 

"I've never seen anyone... do that before." Tikal said through pants as she enjoyed her own fucking. Both women unable to notice another Chao that had decided with Amy's new position he'd take his turn right away. Using its little wings to fly upward the Chao gripped onto Amy's tail and began to push his cock against her ass. 

"Hey! Hey wait, that's not the right hole!" Amy Rose said in protest but the other Chao didn't listen. Gripping her tightly it pushed with all its might and managed to shove the head of its cock inside her ass. "W-whoa! No way!" She yelled in surprise being filled in both holes. Nothing could stop it now though as she kept riding on the Chao beneath her while the other one held tight to her ass and fucked her from behind. Tikal was enjoying the erotic show in front of her but lost her concentration when she cried out feeling herself filled for a second time. 

"This is amazing!" She said and kept watching Amy as her stomach swelled, panting hard and feeling herself cum around the cock of the Chao inside her. Amy didn't have long to wait herself as she moaned hard and felt herself fill up, her stomach growing with the incoming flood of hot fluid. She gasped hard as she took all of it in while the other Chao pounded on her ass relentlessly. Her legs shaking from the abuse. 

"S-so much... is happening..." Amy said as she pulled the Chao out from beneath her, slipping it out of her pussy that was dripping with cum onto the grass of the garden. She wondered what she should do about the other one but found Tikal was ready to help, moving behind her. Staying on her hands and knees Amy felt Tikal pull the eager Chao's cock out of her ass with some effort, Amy give out a sigh of relief. But she gasped hard when she felt it go right into her pussy afterward. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"We can't waste their precious gift." Tikal explained as she let the Chao behind Amy continue to fuck her, the hedgehog girl gripping the grass with her fingers and gritting her teeth. Tikal pet her back softly as she watched the Chao continue to push into her, its pace growing quicker until it released again. 

"N-no, wait! There's no way I can-" She felt the limits of her stomach stretch further as she was filled with more cum. Eyes wide and mouth unable to speak as she took it all in. As much as Tikal wanted to help she wasn't able to stay by her side much longer as she had to lay down on the grass. 

"It's coming again." The echidna girl said as she spread her legs wide. Amy Rose watching her as her face was filled with ecstasy, pushing another Chao egg out of her body and groaning the whole time in pleasure as she laid it on the grass. 

"But what's... what's going to..." Amy Rose got her answer as she felt her own body begin to tremble. Laying her head on her hands she spread her legs out wider and used her muscles to push, feeling it once again as the Chao sized egg pushed through her body and out of her pussy. It didn't stop there though as she moaned loudly, her body continuing to push as a second egg was passed through her and out onto the grass of the garden. When it was all done Amy collapsed onto her side and panted hard, her body shaking. She had gone through so much stress but she was embarrassed to admit that in her mind she'd loved every second of it. Her thighs coated with as much of her own excitement as the two Chao that had fucked her. 

"I've never seen someone lay two eggs before." Tikal said with praise as she watched her friend panting on the grass. "It was truly amazing. I'm in awe of you, Miss Amy Rose." 

"Oh... uhg..." Amy said though heavy breathing. "There's... one more?" She looked up to see the last Chao that was ready to mate looking between the two of them. 

"There is." Tikal said shyly. "How... should we decide who should do it?" Amy Rose felt it was obvious that Tikal should take the last one herself, but she had to admit she'd enjoy doing this again. She may never get another chance. Instead of taking it from her though she reached out for Tikal's hand and pulled her away from the eggs they had just laid. When she laid back down on the grass she pulled Tikal to lay over top of her.

"Why don't we let him choose?" Amy suggested and forced Tikal's legs apart along with her own, presenting both of themselves to the little creature. Tikal blushed being this close to her and looked down at Amy's chest. 

"You're... a very beautiful lady." She admitted. 

"You're a beauty yourself." Amy said and pet Tikal's hair. It felt good and comforting to the young girl. The ancient echidna let out little sounds of pleasure at the pets before gasping as she felt herself touched from behind. "Beautiful enough that it looks like he picked you." Tikal could only make little noises of pleasure in response as the Chao was trying to push itself inside of her. Lifting her leg up Amy Rose used her foot to help shove the Chao deeper inside of Tikal's pussy, the girl crying out in pleasure. "You do enjoy your job don't you?"

"It... is... oooh... the sacred duty of the one who... watches The Master Chao Garden." Tikal said through heavy pants. "I'm... I'm dripping on you. My apologies." She said with a deep blush in her cheeks, the juices from her pussy hitting Amy's legs and milk was being shaken onto her own chest from Tikal's breasts. 

"I'm dripping too you know." Amy said as she lifted her breasts up with her hands towards her. "Do you want to help me with it?" She asked and Tikal hesitated for a moment before leaning down to suck at Amy's nipple. Milk was flowing out easily into the other girl's mouth and Amy Rose groaned in pleasure with approval. "Mmm... you can be rough... don't have to be gentle." Tikal did as she was instructed and sucked harder, leaning down against Amy's body to grip her breasts and drink from them. She enjoyed this quite bit, so much that she didn't notice another cock that had suddenly appeared right next to her face. 

Looking over Amy Rose saw one of the Chao was erect again and it was touching her cheek and nose with the tip of its cock. She didn't think they'd still be able to do something like this after unloading all that cum before but apparently this one wanted seconds. "You sure are greedy asking a girl for seconds, you know that?" Amy said to the Chao as she turned her head and opened her mouth, guiding its cock in with her hand. Tikal didn't even seem to notice, too lost in the pleasure of being fucked while drinking the sweet milk from her new friend. The little Chao was trying to shove its cock down her throat but Amy was keeping him at a distance with her hand, teasing the head of its cock with her tongue. 

That is until she felt another cock press against her own pussy. 

Apparently another of the Chao were ready for a second round besides this one. Letting out a surprised yelp as she felt herself penetrated from below Amy Rose let go of the other Chao by surprise and it took advantage of this. Moving forward and shoving its cock down her throat. Trapped under Tikal's body there wasn't much she could do to escape without hurting everyone so she closed her eyes while she was penetrated from both sides. The cocks shoving into her pussy and throat in quick thrusts together. She felt ready to cum again but Tikal beat her to it, pulling her mouth from Amy Rose's nipple and moaning loudly as she squeezed her breasts hard and felt the Chao inside her cum. Amy Rose could feel her stomach expand against her own as she was filled deep, her breasts leaking milk as Tikal squeezed them hard through her orgasm. 

It wasn't long before Amy joined her, her own moan muffled with the cock in her mouth as she felt the Chao release into her a second time. Her thighs shaking and her stomach growing up against Tikal's, hot cum overflowing through her pussy. Feeling the pressure below her and now noticing that she was being deep throat-ed by one of the Chao, Tikal reached down to pull the little creature's cock out of her mouth to let Amy breath easier. Using her hand she began to stroke the Chao and Amy raised her own hand up as well to join her. The two girls stroking until it finally came again and covered their faces and breasts in the hot cum that had already filled their stomachs. 

Gasping for air the two girls gazed into each other's eyes, their faces and bodies covered in the white cum of their recent blissful romp. "Miss Amy Rose... I..." Tikal began but wasn't able to finish as she felt the pressure building insider her again. "Oh... it's coming." 

"Me too." Amy Rose whispered and took Tikal's hands in her own, their fingers gripping each other hard as they groaned and pushed with the last of their strength. Pressed together like this Amy Rose could feel both of their bodies pushing against each other. Their labored breaths touching each other's faces as they squeezed the large eggs out of their bodies with loud moans. After some time the two girl's finally brought new life into the world, their two Chao eggs laying next to each other as Tikal collapsed on top of Amy and both caught their breath. Legs dripping from the climaxes of their efforts. They stayed together like this for longer that Amy knew before Tikal finally got the energy to lift herself up off the other girl and sit on the grass next to her. 

"That... was the best I've ever felt." Tikal admitted, still covered in cum and drenched with sweat and sex but looking very happy. "I'm so happy you came to the garden Miss Rose." 

"I know I was upset at first but in the end I think I'm glad I came too." Amy admitted and sat up next to Tikal, the two girls smiling happily together. "Is that enough?" 

"Seven eggs from six Chao and two girls? That's more than I've ever seen from so few in the garden. You're really amazing." Tikal admitted. 

"I just did my sacred duty, just like you, right?" Tikal nodded at her and they shared a small giggle. Soon after there was a sudden burst of light and in the middle of the garden a large golden ring appeared. "Oh, time to go home?" 

"Yes. Now that the garden will be taken care of for the next generation you're free to return to your time." Slowly the two girls got to their feet, Tikal helping Amy collect her clothing. She was covered in all sorts of things right now so she just held them in her arms, not wanting to get her clothes covered in the same mess. "Thank you again for coming. I... guess we'll meet again in the future?"

"That's right, at some point." 

"I know it's after I... become a spirit." Tikal said feeling a little sad thinking about what that meant for her to get there. "But even so I'm happy I'll see you again." 

"You too." Amy leaned forward and gave Tikal a kiss on her cheek and a wink that made the girl blush. "Though you never mentioned this little adventure before. I might go find you back in my time and ask about this now."

"If you do don't bring it up in front of strangers. I embarrass easy." She admitted shyly. Giving Amy a hug she waved good bye to her friend from the future, returning to her duties to care for the next generation of Chao that they had helped bring into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Anonymous


	2. Rouge in the Egg Carrier Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge the Bat finds a long forgotten Chao Garden holding some of Eggman's supplies to steal, but gets herself into some trouble when some dark chao trick her into a compromising position. 

The Chao Gardens were interesting, tucked away places all over the world. They were often difficult to get to for the expressed purpose of protecting the small creatures from any harm that may befall their fragile little bodies. If you knew the special hidden routes and secrets to travel to these destinations they were often small bits of paradise that the Chaos lived in. Complete with food, water, sun and safety for the little creatures to survive and repopulate then travel around to other gardens on their small wings. The fact they were so well hidden that only a very few people knew about them also made them a nice place to either hide out when you were in trouble or store something valuable you didn't want someone to find.

That's where Rouge and Doctor Eggman came in. Or Dr. Robotnik depending on if you wanted to think of him as a scientist or a super villain. The man was both on a regular basis and bent on complete world domination. Why he wanted something so troublesome and difficult didn't matter to Rouge, all that really mattered was he needed a lot of resources to accomplish this task. Which meant he needed places to keep supplies in case something were to go wrong (as it so often did for him) and he'd need to recover those supplies in a hurry. This lead to store houses and vaults so numerous around the world that Eggman often forgot where he'd built them himself. A trait that was useful to a thief who was looking to collect some quick cash.

Riding in a yacht that she had borrowed from a nearby harbor (or stole if you wanted to get technical about it), Rouge was making her way to an isolated Chao Garden that was out in the middle of the ocean. She'd never been there before and if it hadn't been for her hacking into Eggman's data base to research his supply caches she wouldn't have found it. Though after some traveling through the water she eventually saw the island in the distance, easy to spot with the giant missile sticking out of the side of the beach. She didn't like the idea of parking next to an old explosive, even if it was probably a dud, so she made her way to the other side of the island and dropped anchor.

Flying over the water onto the beach Rouge could tell quickly Eggman had been here in the past. The building storing his supplies was at the top of a hill that was sealed up by a door that had a robot like face design around it. A satellite dish at the top which was still spinning but who knew if it was broadcasting or receiving anything. Aside from the giant missile stuck into the island's side the only other thing that was man made was a deck chair on the beach. The rest of it was grass, sand, water and trees that produced the food the chao need. Along with the chaos themselves.

She wasn't as fond of the little creatures as some people but they were cute. All of the ones on this island were very similar in appearance, each one black in color with red accents and bat like wings on their backs. She wondered if it had anything to do with them living on an island that was under Eggman's control. Walking around she found about eight of them in total and by what she could guess three females and five males. Thankfully they were the only ones on the island besides her, no robots to get in her way. Which meant the building was unguarded and ripe for the taking. Rouge was about to make her move on it when she felt a little tug on her leg and looked down to see one of the chao looking up at her.

"Hello little one, curious about me?" Rouge asked and the Chao looked at her with wonder. Looking around to make sure she was really alone on this island first, Rouge picked the chao up and hugged it against her chest with a smile. "You really are adorable!" The little creature cuddled up against Rouge making her smile as she hugged it more, not unlike snuggling with a stuffed animal combined with a loving pet. After enjoying the innocent companionship from the creature a while longer she set it down back on the beach and pet its head. "Thanks for the warm welcome little guy, a girl always likes feeling wanted like that." Done with her time with the chao, Rouge took to her wings and flew up the hill to where the building was.

Landing in front of the door Rouge began to inspect it right away. There wasn't any kind of key hole she could see or control panel for entering. No obvious locks or methods of interacting with it. Besides looking like a robot face and an indent compared to the rest of the solid walls she wouldn't have been able to tell this was a door at all. Tapping her foot Rouge pondered the secret to this building. "Old Eggman must have a trick for getting inside when he wants to, so what is it?" If it involved some kind of radio signal that would be difficult for her. Rewiring and lock picking she could do but actual computer programming wasn't her greatest skill. She could have pounded on the door till it broke but depending on how thick it was that might have been useless.

There was another tug at her leg and Rouge looked down to see her little Chao friend again. That's when she got the idea to enlist some help from the locals. "Hey there again, little guy." Rouge said and leaned down to talk to him. "I wanted to get inside of this building. Did you know how to do it?" The chao looked at the door Rouge was pointing to then back at her, as if he were thinking very hard about how to get inside. Suddenly a devilish smile with lots of sharp little teeth came across his face as he nodded. "Perfect, you'll show me how right?" She pet his head and the chao nodded, leading Rouge around the side of the circular building. They walked for a small distance before getting to where the building met the rock of the hill it was built into. "Okay... still not sure what the trick is yet."

The chao flew upward to the wall of the building and with a pull of his small hands took off a vent cover leading inside. "Oh wow! You really did know a secret!" Rouge praised him as the chao crawled inside through the vent. She used her own wings to pick herself up off the ground and watch as the creature crawled in and pushed the vent off the wall inside the building, hopping down inside. "So I guess that's the way in..." It was kind of cramped really. If she tried she was sure she could slip through. The vent wasn't very long at all, just almost as thick as her own torso. If she pushed each part of herself through she could get in and try to figure out how to open the door from the inside. Then it would just be a simple matter of securing the treasures within. "This is going to be a tight squeeze." Luckily since she was alone on this island there wasn't anyone to see her take off her hard chest plate, leaving it on the ground and her breasts exposed.

Sticking one arm inside the vent Rouge used her wings to steady herself and get a grip on the lip of the other side. Pulling her head through she grunted feeling her ears push back against the roof of the vent. "Tighter than I thought." She grumbled, using her other arm to squish down her breasts and help get her chest inside the vent. Part way through she was wondering if this was a bad idea but she could see the chao waiting for her on the other side and figured this had to be the only way in. After all the trouble she'd gone through she didn't want to go home empty handed. Pulling herself harder Rouge got her head through and let out a breath of relief. "That was scary for a second there." Pulling harder she managed to get her other arm through and eventually her chest as well, letting her breasts hang free. "There we are, simple as can be." Putting her hands on the sides of the walls Rouge pushed harder to bring the rest of herself through the vent and found some resistance.

Despite her pushing forward she couldn't seem to get enough strength to get her hips through the vent. "Are you kidding me?" Rouge pushed and pulled on anything she could grip but it seemed her behind was too big to actually fit. Grumbling Rouge hung from the shaft that her stomach was resting on feeling annoyed and embarrassed. "I can't believe my ass is too big to fit through this thing. I'm so glad no one is here to see this." Deciding to at least get an idea of why she was here Rouge looked around the room which was still lit up inside with electricity. There were various crates on the floor that were all closed but had Eggman's logo printed on them. "At least this wasn't a waste of time, now if I can just..." Rouge pulled some more but only managed to wiggle around in place without actually getting anywhere. Spotting her chao friend she put an arm out. "Hey little guy, I could use some extra muscle if you don't mind."

Looking at her hand the chao got the same devilish smile and walked towards the door. Floating up it hit a big green button that opened it easily. "HEY! You knew you could do that the whole time and let me get stuck anyway?" Rouge shouted angrily but found there wasn't much she could do in her current position. Still with the door open she could try to go back the other direction. Her legs attempted to get a grip on the other side of the building but found it difficult as they kept sliding off, not letting her gain any leverage. "This is infuriating." That's when she felt little hands grab a hold of one of her boots and pull. "Oh, hey! He really came to help!"

Then another pair of hands grabbed her other boot. Apparently more than one of the Chao were coming by to give her a hand. She let the little creatures pull at her feet until she felt her boots pop off and her body not move even a bit from where it was stuck. "Well that's just great." Rouge muttered to herself, but it seemed the Chao weren't deterred as they began pulling at the fabric on her legs. "Least they're not quitters. But uh, you guys might have a better chance pulling at my feet?" She wasn't sure if they could hear her or not through the building, not that it deterred them any as they kept pulling at her pant legs. That's when she began to feel the fabric slide down her body. "Hey wait! You're not helping!"

It didn't really matter though as the chao kept on pulling despite Rouge trying to kick her legs to get them to stop. Her black body suit slipping down past her stomach and over her hips until they had pulled them all off of her legs. She frowned with her body exposed completely on both ends, never having worn underwear beneath her spy suit as it was too tight for something like that. Pouting over the fact that she was now both stuck and naked Rouge cursed her bad luck finding herself in a situation like this. "I've gotta figure out a way to escape. I'm not letting myself get caught or starve to death in a vent where I'm completely naked." As she wracked her brain for a way to free herself Rouge felt the little hands grab hold of her calves and pull lightly. "Guess they're not giving up. Least they have a grip on something solid this time." Rouge said waiting for the pulling to begin. Though instead she just got a shock at the feeling of something wet press between her legs. "HEY!"

There was no way for her to see it but on the other side of the vent one of the chaos was running its tongue against Rouge's pussy, tasting her while two of the other chaos held her legs apart. The little hands that had previously helped pull her pants away were now spreading her thighs further apart as it licked and tasted her folds. "Stop that! What do you little creeps think you're doing!?" Rouge tried to kick them off but the other chaos holding her legs were doing a good job of keeping her held in place. Hanging from the shaft Rouge couldn't get enough of a hold on anything to try and push them away or wiggle free. "Little perverts! How dare they do this to me!? When I get out of here I'll... I'll... unng!" She groaned feeling it lick harder against her pussy and making her body shiver. "This is too much."

Panting harder from the chao tasting her pussy outside she noticed another chao wander into the room where her upper body was stuck. "Hey... hey you... get... ooh... get them to stop outside, okay?" Rouge asked of the little chao but it only looked at her curiously. "What? Hey don't... don't you understand what I'm... Nnngh! He's getting deeper." She could feel his tongue pushing inside of her pussy now, licking deeper into her and making her more aroused. "Look do something, okay!? Don't just stare at me!"

Doing as she requested the chao finally took action as it floated up to where she was sticking out of the vent and latched onto her left breast with its little hands. "Hey, I didn't mean do that!" Rouge complained and tried to push it off, the little chao already taking her breast into its mouth and sucking at her skin. She could feel its sharp little teeth slightly graze her skin but not bite into it and it made her hesitant to push him off in case he bit down on her. "You horny little monsters are... the worst." Rouge complained and let out a moan between the sucking at her breast and the tongue pushing into her pussy.

Outside the licking finally stopped, but she could feel something else pushing against her pussy entrance and the shape of it was familiar to her. "Hey, wait a minute! I never gave you permission for anything like that!" Rouge yelled trying to kick her legs but finding they were still held in place. The chaos cock pushing into her as she moaned and felt every inch push its way inside. "What in the world... they shouldn't be that... that big." It was easily the size of any other person she'd ever been with, something she'd never think the small creatures could even do. Once she was penetrated Rouge's legs stopped fighting it, instead just hanging from the shaft as she was pushed hard against her ass while the chao outside fucked her.

"This can't be happening." Rouge complained through panting as the chao beneath her found her nipple and began to suck on it, pulling at her breast as it did. She started to moan louder at the attention on both sides of her body, noticing through a haze that another dark chao had floated into the room. "Oh no, what... oooh... what do you want?" The dark chao looked at the one in front of him and Rouge's other breast, getting the idea of what it could gain as it also flew up and latched onto her other nipple and began to suck.

Giving up on fighting this assault off Rouge let her arms and legs hang down as the chaos had their way with her. Wincing at the painful but pleasurable pull on her breasts and the shoving of the cock behind her. Her breaths becoming shorter as she felt a pressure build inside her. "Don't... wait..." Rouge complained but was unable to get her request as she let out a loud moan and came around the cock inside of her, juices dripping down her thighs as her body shook and her tongue hung from her mouth. Toes curled up and fingers clenching into fists as she realized a bunch of chaos just made her cum and she didn't care anymore because it felt good.

Outside the building one of the other chaos was using their small forms to their advantage, flying up above Rouge's hips and grabbing hold of her tail. It spread her ass apart with one stubby hand and began to push its cock against her asshole. "Wait... I can't..." Rouge complained but it was to no avail as she felt the other chao stick his cock inside of her. The bat girl gritting her teeth as she felt herself being penetrated in both holes and her pussy squeezed the cock inside her tighter at the sensation. "Fuck... fuck me... it's so good!" Rouge admitted, the little chaos on her breasts sucking and pulling harder as they were determined to get something tasty out of her despite the lack of progress. Not that she minded anymore, it was feeling amazing to have them all over her now.

Her legs suddenly kicked up a she felt the cock in her pussy unload its cum into her. Rouge letting out a gasp of surprise as she was pumped into with the hot sticky fluid, her pussy gripping hard onto the chao's cock until it had finished inside her and pulled away. "So much... in me. Didn't think it could." Despite the short relief for her pussy it didn't last long as the other chao that had held onto her leg took its turn, plunging into her in the previous one's place. "Oh god! They're filling me up!"

Rouge used her hands to hold onto the chao that were at her breasts to keep them from pulling down on her, deciding it was better to let them suck as they pleased. Her ass jiggling with each push as the chao in her ass and pussy were shoving into her eager for their turn to cum. She couldn't remember how she'd gone from being a thief looking to collect a prize to a fuck toy for these little devils but she didn't mind much anymore. Relaxing the muscles in her ass to let the chao behind her move faster and harder into her. She closed her eyes getting ready feeling them speed up.

Outside the building the two chao held onto Rouge's hips and tail with all their might as they pushed into her and came hard, filling her pussy and ass with their cum. Enough that it was dripping out of her as they shoved as deep as they could inside and then pulled their cocks out, satisfied with their conquest. On the inside Rouge's eyes had rolled up into her head and her mouth hung open from being filled during her double penetration, her arms hanging loose and slacking downward. Letting the other two chao go who released their mouths from her breasts. Saliva dripped out of her mouth as she gasped for air and cum and juices from her own pussy dripped down her legs on the other side. They'd used her body up and she was feeling great because of it.

Some time later after a period of uncomfortable recovery Rouge managed to get the chaos to finally pull her back out of the vent, freeing her from her little prison. She wanted to be mad at them but they did help her get inside of the building and also made her feel really good despite her bad situation they probably tricked her into. Plus when she got inside the building half of the crates were unfortunately filled with unhealthy snacks and food supplies, but the other had enough interesting technology pieces that she didn't exactly understand but knew they were worth money to the right people. So using her charms she convinced the chao to help her load the boat with the valuable treasures she found.

As sun set was approaching Rouge was drying her naked body off on the beach chair after cleaning herself in the ocean, letting the warmth take her over and resting while the little dark chao did the heavy lifting for her. When they were finished Rouge looked over to see five little dark chao standing before her, all erect with impressive cocks for such small critters. "So you boys are all done with the work?" She asked and they all nodded to her. "Hm, well you lot did do a good job. I guess you're looking for a reward?" They chao all flashed her devilish smiles as they knew exactly what kind of reward they wanted to get. "Alright then boys." Rouge said as she laid on her back on the chair, legs spread apart. "First come first serve."

At the invitation one of the chaos flew up to her right away. It seemed to know exactly what it wanted as it stuck its erect cock between her breasts and held onto them with its little arms, titty fucking her. Rouge giggled at the sight of the eager chao. "I'm guessing you're one of the ones that got a good taste of these last time." She said as another one floated up and landed between her legs. Letting out a sigh Rouge prepared herself, already wet as she'd been planning to do this again with them before she left the island anyway. When she felt the cock push against her pussy she cooed in delight at the penetration. Looking over at the other three she gave them a wink. "Don't be shy boys, I can help all of you somehow."

One of the chao flew up near Rouge's face looking at her curiously. Understanding what he was after she used her hand to pull him closer and licked the tip of his cock, gently guiding him forward to go deeper into her mouth. Thanks to their small size the chao at her chest and the other above her head didn't crowd each other, each one able to enjoy itself as one rubbed between her breasts and the other pushed down into her mouth. Breathing through her nose Rouge paced herself as her legs spread wider to give the chao in her pussy more room to move deeper. Moaning deeply against the cock in her mouth she used her finger to beckon the other two closer to her and they flew to her call.

Once they were near Rouge took the cock of one of them in her hand and began to stroke it gently, the chao not expecting that but just floating there with its wings as it enjoyed her touch. She waved with her other hand to the last chao to fly around her so she could then pump both of their cocks with a hand each. Listening to the little creatures coo in delight as she gently gripped around them and stroked their cocks towards her. The one using her breasts finding her erect nipples and pulling at one lightly with its mouth to make her moan against the cock against her tongue.

She hadn't been part of anything like an orgy with this many participants before when it came to sex, but it helped it was all with guys that wouldn't be able to talk about her after the fact. Letting her really enjoy it more as she was filled from her throat to her pussy and had her tits squeezed hard around the cock between them. Her fingers stroking faster as the floating chaos that were getting ever closer to her face. Rouge wanted all of her boys to enjoy their reward and she wanted to enjoy giving it to them. When she heard the chao fucking her breasts groan she began to work harder.

Pussy clenching around the cock inside her she encouraged him to fuck her faster. Her tongue moving in swirls around the cock between her lips and fingers moving more quickly along the ones in her hands, playing with the tips of their cocks to tease them more. Surprisingly it was the one in her mouth that came first, catching Rouge by surprise as she took in what he unloaded. Stuffing her cheeks and eventually pouring down her throat when she couldn't hold any more. The face fucking chao floating away from her, the other two chaos in her hands finally hit their limit as well and burst towards her panting face. Closing her eyes she could feel them pour their excitement all over her head and neck and against her tongue while she panted. With them done Rouge took matters into her own hands and began to move her breasts faster and harder against the chao between them, making him cum just in time along with the one inside her pussy who filled her up deeply with his seed.

When it was all over and the last two chao pulled away from her, Rouge's body covered in white, hot sticky fluid. She laid on the beach chair for a while catching her breath before standing up and wading into the ocean water to clean the cum off. Once it was all removed from her skin and fur as much as she could get Rouge exited the water and looked at her little helpers. "I should scold all of you for what you did to me earlier, but in the end you made me a happy woman. So I'll let you boys off the hook." Rouge said with a wink to them and floated up to the yacht where her clothes were awaiting her. "Later boys! I'll be sure to remember this place next time I need a nice vacation spot." Rouge waved as she pulled up the anchor and got the ship back out away from the island.

It was an odd and long day, but not a bad one considering how it ended. First thing she needed to do was store away these supplies of hers and get rid of the boat she had borrowed to collect them. After that a good meal and a hot bath were needed to clean out the seawater and lingering smell of sex all over her body. Though she wasn't going to forget this island paradise she'd stumbled on in the future, it was just too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story commissioned by WhiteWhiskey


	3. Cream In The Station Square Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cream the Rabbit enters the Station Square Chao Garden while it is curiously closed for reasons unknown. With her friend Cheese lost however she's willing to search anywhere to find him, even if it lands her into some unusual trouble. 

Station Square was a bustling metropolis that was almost always filled with people and an exciting energy in the city air. The town had everything anyone would ever desire for themselves. Stores for shopping, hotels to spend the night, amazing viewing spaces of the ocean. There was even a casino for those daring enough to risk their earnings some place other than the department stores. While all of this was more than adequate for the regular population to keep themselves busy it was also difficult if you were searching for something in all the hustle and bustle of the town.

This was the predicament Cream the Rabbit found herself in as she used her long ears to fly over the streets of the city. Somehow she'd managed to get separated from her faithful companion Cheese, the chao in the red bow tie that not only always kept her company but would also defend her in times of need. They'd stopped just for a moment to buy some ice cream together from a street vendor and when she turned around the little chao was gone. It wasn't that she thought he couldn't take care of himself but she'd worry if someone like Eggman got his evil clutches on him like he'd done to her mother once before. Besides it would be a good idea to bring him home before dinner time to be sure he'd gotten something to eat for the night.

"Oh dear, I just can't seem to find him anywhere." Cream sighed as she came in for a landing onto the sidewalk, looking about the great expansive city. "He should not have been able to go far, so how is it I cannot find where he went? Is he hiding somewhere?" There weren't a lot of places in the city that would be that interesting to Cheese. Being a chao he normally enjoyed his time in nature over something man made like a city. That's when it occurred to her that there may be one place here that Cheese would have gone to.

"That's right, the Station Square Hotel has a Chao Garden of their own. Maybe he went there to find some friends to play with?" She knew the biggest hotel in the city kept its own garden for tourists to admire the creatures as well as for anyone that might have a chao of their own to let it stay and play with the others. Feeling a renewed hope Cream headed forward to her next destination but found a surprising sight when she arrived. The elevator that would normally take her right to the garden was currently sealed off. Or rather it was simply discouraged by a velvet rope that was placed before it. "This is a strange sight. Why would the hotel want to keep people out? Do they not want their guests to get to play with the chao?"

Maybe it wasn't the garden that was the problem but the elevator itself. That made more sense, she couldn't imagine any reason they would keep people from going into the garden. "I guess I will just have to find another way in, I already know which floor the garden is on." The garden was all the way at the top of the hotel since it had an open skylight to allow sunlight to come in for the plants and let the wild chao come and go as they needed to. Which also allowed someone with her specific set of abilities to access the garden as well even if the elevator was out. Walking back outside Cream used her long ears to take to the air again, flapping them hard as she wound upward in a spiral to pick up speed and help her along the way. It was a difficult flight to say the least as she'd never tried to get this high before without starting somewhere else for an additional boost for distance. However she was determined to find her friend no matter what.

After the arduous climb upward with her ears Cream came for a landing in the Chao Garden, panting hard at exerting so much of her energy to get here. "I just... need a second... to rest." Cream said as she sat down on the floor and looked about herself. There were certainly chao in the garden, more than she was expecting actually. A lot of them seemed to be off in pairs or groups of more together, they seemed like they were having fun anyway. Another odd sight was she noticed a lot of the chao around her had eggs with them. Something that she hadn't seen very often when it came to raising chao. She'd of course touched a chao egg in the past and even helped them to hatch but she rarely saw other chao with them or holding them. "I wonder what could be happening here?"

Deciding she'd probably have to do a thorough look around to find her friend, Cream shakily got to her still tired legs from her long flight. That was when one of the chao began to approach her. It wasn't her Cheese as he was lacking the bow tie that she'd put on her friend as a present to him. However he did have something else that was unusual to her as the chao was clearly a male with the erect cock sticking out in front of him as he floated. "O-oh! Oh my! I... um..." Cream began to look anywhere but directly in front of her, not wanting to stare at it. "Uh... hello, excuse me but have you seen a chao with a red bow tie come in here?"

The chao in front of her didn't seem to respond, it was just looking at her as if it was expecting her to do something else. When it seemed like this wasn't going anywhere and Cream didn't want to have to look at his excited addition to his body anymore she tried to excuse herself. "Well... I guess you are busy, so sorry for intruding upon you. I can ask elsewhere. Thank you." Turning to leave Cream found herself confronted by another male chao. "Oh! You... you seem to also be..." He also had an erection as he floated before her, closer than the last. "My apologies, I did not mean to spook you. I shall just get out of your way and-" She attempted to go but felt a pull at the back of her dress. It was the first chao she'd seen and he was yanking at her. "Excuse me! Please let go of that!"

Cream tried to pull away but the chao had a strong grip on her skirt. To her dismay the second chao began to pull at it as well, Cream doing her best to try and dislodge them from her clothes without hurting them. "Please let go! I need this! This is my dress and it is not proper to be without one for a lady!" Despite her protests they didn't let up and Cream began to pull harder, finding that wasn't helping as they were staring to pull up and over her head. Before she knew it the dress had been yanked off over her shoulders and the force of the tug of war sent her toppling back down to the floor. "Ooof! Oh no, this is not proper at all..." She said realizing that she was currently without her clothes and just in her underwear. Trying to get up Cream felt another pull as the two chao were suddenly pulling at her panties and quickly got them down to her thighs. "Wait, you most certainly cannot have those!"

It was an even faster struggle than the last, the two chao easily pulling them away from her as she tried to wiggle out of their grasp. She didn't know why they wanted her clothing so badly but she was suddenly thankful no one could get up to the garden except herself. "This is very embarrassing." Cream complained as she stood up and covered herself with her hands, all that was left on her was her shoes. "Hopefully I can find Cheese soon and wait till the get bored of my clothes." She wasn't going to be able to leave without her dress or her panties as she needed both to fly back down while still looking decent. Walking away from the chaos that had stripped her Cream tried to find a place to hide herself but soon two familiar sets of hands were on her again and this time at her ears.

"Ow! Please stop that!" Cream complained as the two chao pulled at her ears, dragging her away from the floor and towards the grassy patch of the garden where the trees grew the fruits that the chao ate. Fighting them didn't do her any good so she kept up on her feet as best she could before the got her to where they wanted her and let her ears go. Hugging them over herself Cream whined. "Why are you two being so mean to me?" The chao didn't answer in any way that she could understand, instead they were circling around her now. It was a behavior she'd never seen in any chao in the past and it made her uncomfortable to be the focus of it, especially while so vulnerable. Suddenly they stopped but only one of them was in front of her. "Wait, where did the other..."

She got her answer quickly as she felt the erect cock of the other chao push against her behind. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Cream shouted as it pushed her forward, poking her behind repeatedly with its tip. Too distracted with what was happening behind her she didn't notice that it pushed her face against the erect cock of the floating chao in front of her who seemed to like the contact and push towards her as well. With no where to escape to Cream stood her ground, getting poked in the cheek and behind repeatedly and wondering why this could be happening. Eventually the chao behind her lowered itself enough to push and slip between her thighs, making her yelp with surprise as she felt the long erection rub against her pussy.

That kind of feeling had never happened to her before, having something drug against her private area. Though the chao seemed to be enjoying it as it held onto her hips and began to move its cock back and forth between her thighs, Cream blushing red as she felt it drag against her sex. This must have been what it was after, something to rub that long appendage against. Deciding that if she gave them what they wanted they might stop Cream picked up the ends of her ears and wrapped them around the cock of the chao in front of her. Using her hands to keep a grip she began to stroke the chao's cock which finally made him stop poking against her face.

She didn't really understand why they wanted this so badly but at least it was making them act nicer than they had before. The chao wrapped in her soft ears was cooing in delight over the long strokes she made using the grip of her hands and she could feel the chao between her thighs moving faster as well. Not only was this whole thing odd and new to her she had to admit there was something the lower one was doing that felt good. Every time it rubbed its cock against her pussy she felt a little bit more excited and willing to help them. Maybe this sort of thing was natural? A way to train chao that her mother had never told her about? Cream intended to look into it more later when she got home. Since the chao under her was moving faster Cream stroked harder with her ears wrapped around the cock in front of her, getting a surprise when the chao climaxed.

"Hey!" Cream complained as she suddenly found her chest and face covered in a white sticky substance. It didn't smell like anything she'd been near before but it just kept coming out as the little chao groaned in delight. When it was finally done the creature floated down to the ground, leaving Cream with a face covered in its own cream and still having the other chao pushing between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together more to make more pressure for the chao and it also let out a happy groan as it came the hot sticky liquid on the grass in front of her. Thrusting multiple times before finally being emptied out and pulling away from her legs. Once it was done Cream collapsed onto her knees and realized she was breathing hard.

"I cannot remember ever having a feeling like that before." Cream said as she wiped some of the sticky cum off her face and licked it with her tongue. It wasn't great tasting but it wasn't awful either. A very odd sensation in her mouth. Odder still was the one between her legs as she put her hand over her pussy and rubbed lightly. "Ooh! This... this is different." She said as she felt a tingling excitement building up inside of her and that her pussy was getting wet as it did. "I cannot tell if this is proper behavior but it feels very nice." Laying on her back to rest her body and closing her eyes Cream started to rub her pussy more. Breathing harder as the exciting feeling was growing inside of her body in ways she'd never experienced. If it kept up she didn't know what was going to happen and thought it might be a good idea to stop for right now. However another chao had a different idea in mind.

Floating over her with another of those erect cocks a chao looked down at the masturbating rabbit. Seeing the wet opening the creature invaded Cream's private activities by landing on the ground and pushing the tip of its cock inside of her. "Hey, wait a minute!" Cream tried to push him back but the chao was already grabbing at her legs, using them to pull itself inside her body and closer to her. She moaned feeling her pussy invaded for the first time, trying to wiggle away but found it only gave the chao more chances to push deeper into her. "Please just wait a moment." Her protests were ignored as the creature seemed determined to get inside of her and was making its way slowly without pause.

Too tired to try and fight it and finding the sensation between her legs was growing as it pushed Cream did the only thing she could think of it to make it end faster. Spreading her legs apart more she allowed the chao greater access to her body, the creature taking full advantage as it pushed inside her all the way and began thrusting. "N-not so rough." Cream instructed but it didn't seem to listen, wanting to be deep in her and pushing as much as it could. Since she couldn't stop it Cream did the only thing she knew to make herself feel better and used her finger to rub her sensitive area just above her pussy, moaning at the pleasure it filled her with. Thankfully despite how rough the chao was this did make her body feel better.

He was moving faster now and Cream had to cover her mouth with her free hand to keep from crying out, closing her eyes tightly as she rubbed more. Something was coming and she laid her head back as a wave of pleasure went through her body, making her legs shake as she had her first orgasm. The squeezing of her inner walls helped the chao along as well as it unloaded its seed inside of her belly. Cream crying out further into her hand as she felt the hot liquid filling her up inside, the chao not letting a drop go to waste. When it was finally done the creature pulled out of her pussy, leaving Cream laying on the floor in her own sweat and aroused juices. Cum from the first chao on her face and now on her thighs.

She leaned her body up and looked down to see her stomach was bulging as if she'd eaten too much food. "Ooh, oh no. My stomach feels so full. He put that stuff inside of me." Cream complained, putting a hand on her stomach. "Will I be able to fly like this? My body feels as if it cannot even move." Using a tree for support Cream pulled herself onto her feet, shakily walking on the grass. However she didn't get far before she lost her balance and fell forward onto her hands and knees. "Oooh! Goodness, there won't be any way to move like this." Completely at a loss for how to get out of this situation she stayed in that position as other chao floated around her, it was only now she noticed that all the males were doing this to the female chaos in the area. "Do they think I am a chao too?"

Cream was a short girl but she was still taller than a chao. Maybe something was making them ignore that and they couldn't tell she was a rabbit. Crawling on her hands and knees Cream tried to make her way to the elevator, hoping it wasn't out of order. Though she didn't get far as a chao landed in front of her, this one also with an erect cock. "Um... excuse me... Mr... oooh... Mr. Chao. I cannot seem to get up. Can you please get me help? I would be most grateful if you-" She didn't get far as she felt another tip pushing against her pussy from behind. The small hands of a chao grabbing hold of her ass as it prepared to push in. "Wait a minute, there is no way I can do that again!"

Her argument didn't matter at all to the chao as it began to push inside of her, this time slipping in much more easily than the previous. "Wait... Please just..." She couldn't stop it was the creature was pushing inside of her and able to fill her up all the way through, Cream moaning from the feeling. She'd thought she'd be sore after the previous time but her pussy still felt good. In fact it worried her a little just how good it felt to have something inside of it. "Is this what a rabbit is supposed to do?" She questioned as she began to moan lightly, the chao in front of her seeing an opportunity as it floated closer. "Hold on now! That is my mouth." Cream argued as she moved her head around. "That is my mouth it is not my-"

She didn't get to finish as the cock was pushed into her lips, the chao holding the top of her head as it shoved its cock towards the back of her throat. Too weak to fight them Cream relaxed her body and allowed them to use her, finding it was easier to take each thrust when she didn't offer resistance. Her tongue moved up to meet the cock in her mouth as she tightened her lips around it to make the kind of soft surface they seemed to like to rub against. The less she fought them the more she found her body was enjoying the feeling, her eyes closing and her ears coming up to wrap around the back of the chao in her mouth. Pulling him closer to let her suck him more.

They were going to fill her with that white hot stuff again and she wondered what it would feel like at the same time. The chao behind her grabbed hold of her cotton tail for an extra grip to shove inside of her and Cream tightened her inner walls and sucked harder with her lips to move them along. It worked well as she felt the sticky liquid fill the inside of her mouth as her pussy was pumped inside with more of the chao's seed. Her cheeks bulged up with the cum inside of them until both chaos were satisfied and pulled out of her together. The dragging of their cocks against her openings making her body shake with that same pleasurable feeling from before. She let out a moan that spilled the cum out of her mouth, rolling onto her back as she twitched from her second orgasm.

Even filthier than before Cream looked down to see her stomach had grown larger than last time. "Oh no... even bigger? If my body is like this I cannot fly out of here. My dress cannot fit me like this anymore either." She complained, looking down at her stomach. It was then she felt a twitching inside, something completely different from before. "Oh! What is... what is that!?" Between her legs she could feel something going on again but it was different this time. Laying on her back and covering her face with her ears Cream let out loud moans against her own soft fur as she began to push something large out of her own body. It didn't feel like the collected goop that had been put inside, this was hard and large and difficult to push out. When it was done though she felt so much better and placed a hand on her stomach to feel it had gone down. "Am I.... am I normal again?"

Taking her ears away from her eyes Cream looked up to see a new Chao egg in front of her. "How did that get there? Did one of the other chao leave it for me?" Cream wondered as she stood up, feeling tired but good. Better than before when she'd first come to this garden. Picking the egg up she took it with her over to the water pool where she took time to clean off her fur from all the sticky stuff that had been shot onto her today. Thankfully none of the other chao bothered her while she bathed so she took her time to get clean among the other female chao who funny enough all had eggs of their own too. Once she was done she set the egg safely by a tree to hatch later, not knowing which chao it belonged to but figured they'd find it eventually. Putting her dress back on Cream flew through the sky light and out of the chao garden, never having seen Cheese there at any point.

The glide back down was easy compared to the one up and when she landed Cream took a seat on a bench to catch her breath. "What a crazy day. I've never felt anything like that before." Her cheeks blushed a little remembering it and wondering if it would be okay to try again some time. "Should I tell mother about what happened? I am not sure she would approve if she knew that I was not in my dress at the time." As Cream thought over the dilemma of letting her mom know about her odd adventure today there was the sound of someone sitting on the bench next to her. Looking over a familiar chao was smiling up at her. "Cheese!"

The little chao in the red bow tie cooed up at her happily, in his hands holding two vanilla ice cream cones. "Oh, you got us more ice cream? I cannot be sure if mother would approve of us having more dessert before dinner?" Despite her question she took her ice cream cone as her little friend sat next to her to enjoy his own. Deciding that she'd already had quite a lot of interesting white cream today the rabbit figured a little more couldn't hurt. The two friends enjoying their ice cream together before flying back home.

Cream never did tell her mother about her adventure that day, but afterwards the guests of the Station Square Hotel often commented on the newest addition to the Chao Garden. A cute and sweet little chao that somehow had perfect manners when it greeted visitors and an unusual cream coloring to its skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story commissioned by WhiteWhiskey.


	4. Amy Rose and the Tentacle Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to escape the rain on a stormy night Amy Rose comes across a strange machine with a mysterious liquid inside. When she finds out how to activate it the machine does far more than she could have imagined. 

Amy Rose was usually more prepared when she went out at night. Being ready for the unexpected was what allowed her to deal with the dangerous encounters she and her friends often had with Eggman or any of the other various enemies they'd made over the years. It was even how she kept tabs on Sonic and could track him down by understanding where he'd go and what he'd want to be doing before he got there. Sure her temper could get the better of her at times but that didn't mean she wasn't resourceful in her own right. Just tonight proved to be a bad example of that as she was covering her head while rain practically poured down over top of her.

It was just a little outing to get a quick bite to eat and maybe another stop on the way home for some dessert. There were storm clouds in the sky and a warning of rain coming but Amy figured she'd be able to out run it before it came upon her. Unfortunately that was poor judgment on her part as half way through her walk thunder was rumbling overhead and then the rain came down like someone tipped over a bucket. Without an umbrella she was soaked from head to toe and looking to just get out of the rain until it either stopped or eased up enough that she wasn't being pounded upon by each drop of water.

There were large trees around her but Amy knew that was a dangerous place to take shelter as a lightning bolt could easily send one up in flames despite all this water. Thankfully she spotted a place normally too spooky for her but in this situation was a sanctuary. Running through the grassy fields and various trees around her Amy Rose took shelter in a nearby cave that was carved into a large rocky wall that made up the side of a hill. The inside was black like the night but she needed anywhere that didn't involve water being dumped onto her. Once inside Amy shook her head to get the rain drops off her quills and let out a sigh of relief. "Guess I'm stuck here for a while."

Shaking her hands to scatter the water off of them she looked at her dress to see it was soaked all the way through. The wide brim managed to hold itself up around her hips but the cloth was practically stuck to her body with how damp it was. "I'm never going to get dry wearing this." Amy complained and looked around the cave and back to the entrance. It seemed no one else was hiding in here, not even any animals. She'd usually prefer company in a situation like this but for what she had to do next it was better to have privacy. Reaching behind her back Amy unclasped the latch around her neck and peeled the front of her dress off, already feeling better removing it off her skin. Wiggling her hips she pushed the dress down past her legs and carefully pulled them through to take it off.

It wasn't easy to see but with the lightning flashes Amy was able to check the sides of the cave and find a rock that was sticking out just a bit from the rest. Carefully feeling around she hung her dress on one of the rocky points to let it dry. Deciding she didn't want to get the rest of her clothes dirty either Amy slipped her panties off as well, hanging them on another pointy rock near her dress and sighed as she stood in just her boots. "Good thing I didn't invite anyone to come out with me today. Wouldn't be able to do this with even Cream around."

Finding a smooth stone nearby Amy sat on it and looked out the cave entrance, her head leaning on her hands as she watched the rain drops fall on the grass outside. Thankfully she was already feeling a little dryer being out of her clothes but didn't want to stay like this if she could help it. Never knew when anyone might show up as well looking for shelter like she was. Since the rain wasn't very entertaining Amy studied the inside of the cave as best she could when the lightning flashed outside. There wasn't much to see but her eye did catch something circular sitting in the middle of the cave. "That's weird, doesn't look like a rock or anything."

The next time lightning provided her with the ability to move safely Amy Rose walked deeper into the cave and picked up the circular object. She noted it was metal and clearly hand made instead of something natural. "It's kind of thick, wonder what it's supposed to be?" Flipping it around in her hands Amy noticed a small switch and used her thumb to slide it, causing the metal ring in her hand to glow with a blue light. "Wow, it's pretty." Amy said in admiration of the odd device before her. "It's kind of big. Is this some sort of tiara?" Noting it would fit on her head rather easily Amy decided to see if that was the case and put it on just underneath her ears.

"Hmm... kind of snug but it fits okay. I'd need a mirror to see if it looks good. Maybe if I got a blue dress to match it?" It was pretty useful in that it gave her a little more light to see what was around her. Amy considered turning it off to preserve whatever batteries kept the light going but found herself distracted when another light shined brighter deep inside the cave. "Uh oh. Is there someone else there!?" She asked and covered her chest and crotch with her hands, turning around to see where the light was coming from. However nobody responded to her question. "Hello? Anyone home?" Deciding she'd probably given anyone in here a show already Amy pulled her hands away and walked deeper to see what was shining in the darkness.

Further inside Amy came across a large pod of some sort. It was metal and painted a dark color, with several holes all over it. In the center was a glass top with a glowing blue liquid inside. She circled it a few times before finally coming across some letters painted on the side of the strange pod. "Chaos... Container? What the heck is a Chaos Container?" Knocking on the top of the glass lid with her fist to see if there was any reaction provided no results, just the sight of the blue liquid inside bubbling like some kind of lava lamp. "This seems like something Eggman would have put together. I should probably let Sonic and Tails know about it after I get home." The entrance of the cave was still visible from where she was inside and Amy could tell the rain hadn't quit while she was exploring. "Whenever that's going to be anyway."

Having nothing else to look at Amy sat down again with her back to the machine and hugged her arms around her legs. Normally when she was in a position like this while naked she'd be relaxing at home watching TV or sitting at her computer. A much more welcome place to be than in a cave watching water fall on trees and grass in the distance. At least she'd be entertained by shows or videos people had made. Maybe even watching some adult entertainment if she had her clothes off while sitting around with nothing to do. She didn't look at stuff like that a lot but every so often it was fun to see naughty things and pleasure herself while watching. Usually it was just seeing couples have sex while she wondered what it would feel like to be in that position with the person she loved. Every so often though she'd look for something more exotic and found not just videos of people doing more wild sexual acts but also really kinky fantasy stuff like tentacles that violated girls bodies.

She didn't know why that appealed to her but something about it was exciting. Maybe because it could never happen in reality so she was curious what it would feel like? The idea of a creature that was made just to move inside of a girl and pleasure her was arousing. Amy could feel the area between her legs getting wet and it wasn't from the rain water. Touching herself might have felt good and helped to pass the time but she wasn't interested in doing it inside of a dirty cave. Still the craving was there and she was already planning on what she'd do to entertain herself later tonight when she got home. So distracted by her thoughts Amy didn't notice the pulsing glow of the metal circlet around her head or the more active bubbling of the liquid in the pod behind her. Wet tentacles of blue water emerging from the holes in the metal pod and slowly becoming more solid as they crept up and over top of her.

"Hey, what the heck is this!?" Amy cried out as the tentacles wrapped around her shoulders and stomach, pulling her up into the air over the metal pod they were coming out of. She kicked her legs and tried to pull the tentacles off her body, but they seemed to register her resistance and began to wrap around her wrists and ankles to keep her from struggling. "Get off of me! Get off right now! Let go of me before I smash you to metal bits all over the floor!" Her shouting did little to dissuade the tentacles from keeping her restrained, Amy looking at their tips in the glowing blue light from the pod. It was weird but they were shaped like the tips of the tentacles she saw in those fantasy porn videos. That was when she felt one rubbing between her legs.

"Whoa, hey you! Stop doing that!" Amy ordered but it didn't really convince the tentacle to quit. Instead it began to rub its length against her pussy, applying pressure to her already wet folds from her fantasizing earlier. She tried to close her legs but wasn't strong enough to pull them away from the grip they had on her ankles. Worst of all she could feel it touching her in a way that was turning her on. "What the heck kind of machine is this? Who builds something like this!?" Wiggling her body around to try and get free she felt the tip of the tentacle push against her pussy lips. "No, don't you dare try that! Don't you daaaaAAAAARE!"

The tentacle pushed up inside of her and Amy's body clenched as she felt herself invaded. She'd explored her body with her fingers before but never had something this big inside of her or this much like an actual cock. Pulling at the tentacles that bound her together with all her might Amy panted but couldn't break free as the tentacle inside her began to push in and out. Gritting her teeth as the sound of the wet tentacle fucking her pussy filled the cave while it repeatedly pushed into her. "I can't... I can't fight it anymore..." Letting her body relax Amy resigned herself to her fate while it explored deeper in her.

Once she began to relax the tentacles around her stomach slid up her body, slipping around her breasts and gripping them in a tight squeeze. Amy usually played with her own breasts when she masturbated but it was different having someone else (or something else) grip them instead. They wrapped around her tightly and the tips teased at her nipples making her moan louder into the echoing of the cave. Whatever this thing was it really enjoyed making her feel good and she was starting to give in. Though her eyes opened wide when she felt the tentacle behind her push against her ass.

"W-wait... not there... I'm not..." She tried to argue but it didn't listen to her, pushing harder against her ass and slipping inside. Amy cried out when she felt it wiggle into her, pushing in deep and filling both of her holes. "Oh no! Oh it's in me! I can feel them both in me!" The tentacles that had pushed into her body were pumping together now and Amy could feel them rubbing nearly against each other inside of her body. The tentacles that had kept her ankles restrained moved to her ass to hold her up and spread her apart to help it push inside of her. Unable to think clearly anymore Amy let it use her like it wanted, finding it felt a lot better when she just let them take her for all she was worth.

Her wrists were freed and the tentacles slipped into her hands. As if she already understood Amy began to gently stroke them with her fingers, finding it felt pleasant to have a grip on them and know what they felt like. Panting hard with her tongue hanging out she couldn't believe how much her body was going through right now and somehow it all still felt good. "I bet... I bet... I could take more." Amy said out loud to herself not truly thinking about her words. Though it came to mean something when she felt another tentacle push against her pussy while the first was still inside of her. Gripping the ones in her hands hard Amy braced herself as the second tentacle slipped into her pussy along with the first.

"I'm so full!" Amy shouted feeling it stretch her pussy entrance further to fill her up. She'd never tried to push this much inside of herself before but found it felt great to have her body pushed to the limit. Her pussy juices dripping down the lengths of the tentacles and over her own ass as it spilled out with each wet thrust into her body. To help her along the tentacles at her back and ass moved her to a sitting up position and shoved directly up inside of her to let them move deeper. Blissfully Amy looked down to see herself stretched out with the two tentacles inside of her... but she wondered if she could take more?

As if to respond to her request another tentacle moved up towards her pussy and Amy already knew why it was there. She didn't know if her body could take all of this but was so far along that she didn't care anymore. Spreading her own legs further Amy watched as the third tentacle began to shove up against her pussy, trying to relax her body as best she could. Shivering as it wiggled its way inside Amy felt it stretch her pussy even further and cried out in pleasure and pain as her body was pushed farther than she ever thought possible. "I might die from all of this." Amy wondered aloud but didn't care as she was in ecstasy from the large tentacles filling her body. "Just finish me... finish me... I want you to finish me off."

The tentacles responded to Amy's cry for more as she felt another one pushing against her ass. It was thick, even thicker than the ones inside of her pussy but she didn't try to stop it. Instead gripping the tentacles in her hands as she felt the fifth one press up against her ass hard. There was so much pressure she wasn't sure it would fit but when it finally slid inside Amy let out a cry that filled the cave. Moaning hard as she was pulled up and down on the thick tentacles inside of her body. Her stomach bulging with all of the objects filling her holes. "It's so good! It feels better than anything!" Amy cried out happily and began to stroke the tentacles in her hands quickly as her eyes rolled upwards in her head. "Please I wanna finish! I wanna cum!"

Responding to her cry for release the tentacles wrapped around her thighs and moved her faster over the thick lengths inside of her. Amy feeling her stomach press upward from the thick mass with each pull down onto them. Shaking hard her lower body squeezed her muscles together as best she could as she climaxed over the tentacles filling her. In return the tentacles came as well, shooting hot cum inside of her and onto her face and chest from the ones she was stroking in her hands and around her breasts. As her climax kept going so did the tentacles as they filled her with more and more sticky cum, her stomach bulging from everything she was taking inside and her face and breasts covered. Once it finally ended Amy let go of the tentacles in her hands and felt her strength give away. "I feel so good... I feel so good... I can't believe I feel so good getting fucked like this." Never in her life would she thought she was capable of doing something this sexual but now she couldn't think of anything else. Leaning her head back Amy surrendered all her strength, the metal circlet on her head slipping off past her ears.

When the circlet fell off her head the tentacles began to lose strength as well, growing smaller rapidly and slowly lowering her as they shrank and retreated back inside of the pod. Amy was left laying on the glass lid of the pod and groaned as she pushed the cum out of her body that had filled her, watching her stomach return to normal now that there wasn't so many foreign things filling her body. When the pressure was relieved from insider her body Amy turned around to see that the liquid inside the pod was docile again. Nearby on the floor of the cave was the metal circlet she'd been wearing on her head. Climbing off of the pod Amy staggered over to the circlet and picked it up, flipping the switch to the off position. When the circlet stopped glowing so did the pod.

"Wait... wait a minute. This thing is what turned it on?" Amy realized as she looked at the metal pod and the metal ring in her hand. "So it turned on after I put it on my head. Does that mean that... when it did all of that stuff to me that I'm the one who-" She realized that the summoned tentacles that had violated her body weren't from some nefarious creation designed by Eggman but instead her own imagination while sitting near it. Her cheeks blushing nearly as red as her dress Amy decided to leave the circlet off for now.

Stepping out into the rain Amy let the water wash off the evidence of her little adventure inside of the cave. Thankfully no one had been around to see or hear what she'd gone through or her cleaning up afterwards. She wondered if Sonic had come across her like that though if maybe he'd see her as more of a woman now? Heading back inside the cave Amy waited until the rain had eased up, her dress and panties drying off well with how much time they had to hang. She was going to need a bath for herself after getting home but that was okay since she'd finally be safe and sound. Also she decided to keep that metal circlet with her and not let Sonic or Tails know about the pod she found right away. It might have been dangerous if someone else found it but while it was in her possession there was still some fun to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for hsc0122


End file.
